


Generations

by DragonEnd



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEnd/pseuds/DragonEnd
Summary: Used to be "What about after school on Wattpad". this is the re-vamp mainly for myself and my own continence.I wanted to write a story about Fairy Tail characters having grown up in modern-day, having their own kids that went to school and dealing with adult life, guilt from the past, and responsibilities. my first attempt wasn't pretty. Second time is hopefully the charm.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 8





	1. Explinations

Welcome to my re-write and hopeful continuation of "what about after school" which is now; "Generations"! Shorter, sweeter, accurate. There were a few problems with the original work, it had an underdeveloped world, underdeveloped system of magic and bodies and I accidentally made it way too...rapey. 

I have obviously had years to think about this now and though it may be a little pathetic of me to come back after years and re-write an entire fairy tail fanfiction, I enjoyed this! And I look back on this and find some things still make me smile and if that's not enough reason the two people who said they'd want it back certainly are. So! I shall begin by announcing the biggest change that will need the most explaining to fix this fanfic.

Omegaverse!

I know there may be some people put off by that but hear me out! I have re-worked/tweaked the entire omegaverse system in my head and hopefully, this will lead to allot more sense being made and interesting opportunity for characters and development. 

If you don't care about all the biological details then you may skip to the end and then if you get confused while reading you can come back and read this anytime. 

Now imagine me putting a doctors jacket on. I'm going to be talking in medical terms about genitals so if you're iffy about them too please skip. And if you don't understand any of this you may be too young for this fanfiction anyway.

We all know that the most looked down upon thing in omegaverse are the "men getting preggo up the ass" thing. I have seen a few diagrams explaining how this works but I have devised another solution. 

Sex, second sex and gender. 

Basically in this world, there are two categories of one's sexual anatomy, it’s like those picture books that have sections to change out bits of the body. 

Primary sex is the main shape of the body, the voice, the chest, most things you'd associate with our worlds sex, so a Female would have a higher voice, softer hair, less body hair, breasts, all that stuff. As a result, this world used primary sex as a social default. In caveman terms; has boob, is a lady, don’t have boobs, is a man. This gets interesting when it comes to this world and children which we'll see in a second. 

The secondary sex is the bottom half of the picture book, this refers to genitals, hormones and how your body reacts to things like pheromones and has heats and all that. Biologically its penises and vaginas (not exclusively as there are intersex people, of course, that’s just biology) and hormones. This is the Alpha Beta and Omega bit. There are some physical differences because of second sexes, omegas tend to be shorter, alphas taller, omegas softer and alphas tougher but those are often blown up stereotypes, people are diverse by nature. However omegas still have heats, alphas have ruts, alphas have a commanding alpha voice, omegas have their own lesser-known voice, alphas are seen as the protectors and omegas the homemakers/baby-makers but society is getting past that now. 

So! Let's talk in hypotheticals. In this world when a child is born they obviously have visible genitals. However, the parents don't know whether their child is male or female because their body isn't developed enough, most people can’t tell until puberty, and can't tell if they are alpha, beta or omega until they hit 'second puberty because betas can have either. However, some don't do that for money or just freedom of expression purposes and allow their children to discover who they are as they grow.

Of course, people make assumptions because people are assholes and once hormone testing became available there came a social standard of finding out your child's sexes and having a party. A gender reveal party. They are bad here too but they don't start wildfires.

Now we have the question of gender . The smart of us know that gender isn't your biology, that’s why trans people exist. In this world, much like our own, primary sex is often what people assume to be gender. If you get breaststroke and a feminine figure you're a female, you're a girl, you get no breasts and a masculine figure you're a male, you're a boy. But there are of course trans people who know or discover this label doesn't fit them. They have a female primary sex and they are, for example, an omega, but they know that they are a boy! So we have primary sex-based gender dysphoria but is there secondary sex-based dysphoria? Yes! We will call this...ABOphoria that trans man could also realise he's not omega but he'd feel more himself as an alpha or beta, he would prefer to have a penis and alpha pheromones. It’s perfectly reasonable and much like in our world it's becoming more accepted and treatments are much more readily available to help people fit in with their real selves. The freedom of expression and discovery some children are given when they don't have tests for their gender and only discover what their bodies are when they start developing really helps some kids realise they are trans early on. 

So there we have it! Gender, sex and ABO sex explained! Most ABO stuff is the same as most things except the parts, biologically, omegas have vaginas, alphas have penises and betas can have either, and all the hormones and mating and all that is the same as you’re probably used to. Unless this is your first time encountering omegaverse then hi! I hope this isn't too confusing! I'm not going to pretend its perfect but it's something. If you got this far, thank you for reading! 

**If you skipped** **here’s the summary** ; Alphas have penises and Omegas have vaginas and Betas can have either, so a female alpha would have a dick and a male omega would have a vagina and sex is not gender. 

Okay! Now that is out of the way for the sake of ease and fun I have decided that I am going to keep magic as a part of this. Everything is in a modern setting so the things they can get away with is toned down and there is no Zeref and demons and all that. But you can't stop fairy tail breaking shit, that's who they are. 

This is the most explaining I'm going to do so from here on you will be figuring out things from context clues. Good luck!


	2. It's good to be home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the first family, of fire and ice.

Romeo was the first to wake up. He always was. He was up and out of his new fire print bedspread before he could even look at his clock, which was attempting to notify him it was only 5:45 in the morning. The small raven haired boy bounded into his parent’s room and up onto the bed in a blur of excitement.

Romeo's parents were not morning people and so it always fell to the young boy to wake them, no matter how ridiculously early. It was like the boy had an alarm clock in his head that woke him up at these times before proceeding to pump him full of an insane amount of energy. His mom used to be like that but in recent years his parents decided they liked long, lasting morning snuggles and would be quite resilient to get up without encouragement. This is why Romeo was currently jumping around on the bed singing 'set fire to the rain' at the top of his lungs. 

His parents didn't seem to be making any move to get up, other then a few groans from his dad, yet it was when the thirteen year old reached the chorus that his mom sat up in a flash and burst into song 

"I SET FIIIRE, TO THE RAIN!" The mother son couple sang in unison, the pinkette reaching over and smooshing his husband’s cheeks with his hands "WATCHED IT BURN AS I, TOUCHED YOUR FAACE-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UP!!" The raven haired adult groaned, swatting the other man's hands away. "Geeez, you don't have to do that every morning Romeo." The boy's farther complains, sitting up yet ruffling his son's hair as took a seat next to him.

Romeo laughed, giving his dad a grin almost identical to his mother's

"Yeah, I do! You two won't do anything all day if I don't and you know it!" 

The Gray looked over at Natsu who simply shrugged with his ever iconic grin and pulled his boy out of bed, continuing their morning tradition

"PJ war! Come on little man! You can fight better than that!" The pink haired man teased his son, glancing between him and his husband expectantly "come on Gray! Whoever loses cooks breakfast and you know not joining in is a-"

"Automatic disqualification, I know" Gray finished as he rolled out of bed, a smirk sliding onto his face. "Hey Romi, if you help me beat your mom I'll take you to the cafe after school." This sparked mischief within the boy and it didn't take long for both of them to take down Natsu with his biggest weakness; tickling. The man was way too ticklish for his own good.

After the 'pj war' Romeo bounded off to get dressed, leaving his sulking mother to change and make breakfast and his smug father to take his time getting dressed and setting up for work. 

Gray was an artist, a sculptor. He learnt his skills almost naturally from how he got easily bored, paid close attention to detail and on the spot creativity he learnt from battle a long time ago. With his magic, ice make magic, he was given a wider range of possibility and options to create different and interesting things. He never thought his magic would give him such a promising career yet he had much success with his work, keeping his family nicely afloat and being able to pay for most of the move to be the least stressful it could be with his chaotic husband and son.

Natsu, on the other hand, had made a career in teaching physical education. He was good with kids of almost all ages, had mastered almost every sport in school and found it to be a sort of passion for him. It was a decision that had, unfortunately, lead him and his family away from magnolia for many years just so he could study and get his first teaching job. It wasn't easy for neither him of Gray living away from the town they had called home and the people they had called family for so long but they still managed to raise Romeo happily. His profession had now landed him a new job. Back at his old high school. Back in the town of Magnolia. 

Natsu smiled as he looked out the kitchen window at the streets he once played on, reminiscing about his past adventures. With a flip of a pancake, he gave a happy sigh.

"It's good to be home."


End file.
